<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God, where'd you go? by Kitakits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613973">God, where'd you go?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits'>Kitakits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATSUMU PROPOSES, F/F, F/M, M/M, THEY HAVE 2 PUPPY CHILDREN, akaashi is too, and then, atsumu is in the msby black jackals, basically atsumu isnt home all day, god its crazy, has left the chat, i mean somewhat, i went so off track, idk how to tag this, im dumb shut up, kita is a pediatric professor btw uwu, kita is worried and just do stuff, light angst?, osamus doing his thing, they get drunk, yes - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumus gone throughout the day, kitas worried but something else happens he doesn't expect to</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>two fox tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God, where'd you go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its quiet, too quiet. In all honesty, Kita isn't sure where Atsumu is,he might have taken the dogs out for a walk, but but their pomeranians, bella and sebastian, were up and as soon as he went to make green tea they started barking</p><p>As he waits for the kettle to warm up he pets the two dogs at his feet softly.</p><p>He thinks about where atsumu could be , his boyfriend has the week off so he isn’t off in a match maybe some practice for fun, but he wouldn’t go without telling kita, he might’ve gone to get some gift but the professor can’t find it in himself to figure out for what.</p><p>The kettle whistles and he pours the boiling out in a mug ,putting in green tea bag and letting the leaves steam. He takes the cup and sits down at his desk, ready to check the essays’ his students submitted for their assignment.</p><p>He doesn’t know how long has passed but he has finished his tea and his checking is almost done, he looks at the time and it’s surprisingly almost three, Atsumu should’ve been back for lunch an hour ago. Confused he dials up his boyfriend wondering where he is , the volleyball player picks up on the first ring and all kita hears is loud .There’s screaming in the background and he can hear ‘Atsumu is that kita ?’ it's loud.</p><p>“Hello darling dearest” shinsuke relaxes at his lover’s voice</p><p>“Hello Atsumu, Did you have lunch yet?”</p><p>“Oh i forgot to tell you, i'm getting lunch with the team !” It’s suspicious the fake blonde lets him know about his plans beforehand and while the former captain is bit unhappy he doesn’t mind , it’s nice atsumu is getting out more.</p><p>“Okay then let me know when you’re coming home so i can prepare dinner”</p><p>“Thank you shinsuke, I’ll see you in a bit”</p><p>“Bye Atsumu”</p><p>The call ends and kita gets up to make something to eat for himself , he makes some teriyaki salmon and boils some rice to go with it , he sets the table for one. He sits down ,sends out a quick prayer thanking the gods for the food. It's still a habit of his and it always will be. He quickly finishes his food and goes to sit on the couch, with bella and sebastian snuggled into his lap. </p><p>He smiles softly the dogs help keep him company when he feels lonely, it’s comforting and nice, he likes it.He turns the television on and watches the news for a bit all the while stroking the pomeranians’ fur, small yaps and barks of excitement.Soon he changes the channel to some musical number, a soft orchestra song played by the violin , piano and countless other instruments kita doesn’t know the name of.</p><p>Even though he still has work ,he can’t help but drift off to sleep.</p><p>He guesses hes been asleep for an hour or so.It’s dark out and kita goes to see the time , its six, he sighs and gets up putting the pups back on the couch and goes to the kitchen to make some tea and have an onigiri or two to eat.</p><p>Once the teas done and hes gotten an onigiri he goes back to his desk and slowly sips the beverage while scrolling through his texts, he thinks of calling up atsumu to check on him but dismisses it when he hears the door open and close as well as some more hustle and bustle , too much for a single person and when he goes to check he’s right ,there’s the inarizaki team and a couple people from the black jackals plus a couple other characters and their house has suddenly become the habitat of around fifteen people. </p><p>What . the  . hell .</p><p>The surprise must be evident because the crowd that has flooded in ,look like a deer caught in headlights before Atsumu's twin pipes in , breaking the silence<br/>
"dumbass, i thought you said kita-san was asleep"</p><p>Atsumu groans glaring at the black head "He was ,you asshole"</p><p>Aran , thank his soul breaks them up “Both of you shut up , dont fight today”, the miya twins begrudgingly apologize to eachother ,Akagi agrees and suddenly theres more barks and kita looks interested.</p><p>Kita gaps in surprise, the others watch as they look at kita’s expressions</p><p> What . the  . hell .</p><p>Atsumu’s teammate- sakusa looks in disgust at the crowd and moves away , another person following him.</p><p>“Uh….”</p><p>“So whats this about…exactly?”</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>Suna and akaashi- one of atsumu’s teammates partner explained what happened.</p><p>Atsumu the ever-loving boyfriend wanted to celebrate kita’s birthday with a party- a reunion of sorts, and maybe a little more. The professor is touched , he feels so lucky that his boyfriend went through that much trouble for his birthday.</p><p>And here they are, at 1 am , the whole group varying on the scale of sober to flat out intoxicated . Atsumu is leaning towards flat out drunk with at least some brain, and kita is pretty sure he is more drunk than atsumu , sitting on the couch ,the animals surrounding him and petting them. Kita is having the time of his life, everyone is pretty sure he is close to tears. Atsumu’s head is on his shoulder and his arms tucked around the former captains waist , while he chats with akaashi and suna.</p><p>Somewhere in the conversation Atsumu gets up and reaches into his pocket and nudges his lover.Kita turns to atsumu and gasps at his position, on one knee holding a small box,</p><p>The blonde chuckles slightly “im pretty drunk and its probably not the right time,and im not reading the speech i had planned but kita shinsuke” , kita gasps  again , cheeks flushed and eyes full of adoration</p><p>The volleyball player inhales and continues<br/>
“-kita shinsuke, the love of my life , my reason to get up in the morning and smile, will you do me the honors of marrying my drunk self?” </p><p>The others are quiet and watching the proposal and anticipate kita’s answer,</p><p>He’s ready to launch himself but the pups in his lap stop him, he hastily pushes them off and lets out a breathless “yes” and launches himself at his now fiance.</p><p>Everyone cheers ,they’re so loud kita wouldn’t be surprised if the neighbours come to ask what the ruckus was about.</p><p>Theres congratulations ,being shouted and some ‘go atsumu’ s from his teammates but all in all kita is just happy his now fiance is the most wonderful person hes had the pleasure of meeting. Its maybe 3 am when all of the outsiders leave for their own houses. Kita is entranced by the simple gold band with an engraving of ‘ we don’t need things like memories only people” and it makes kitas heart swell with something warm akin to affection. Atsumu is getting ready for bed taking a short shower to scrub the days filth.</p><p>The former captain is sitting on the bed, phone in his hand talking to his grandma pouring his heart out to her about the proposal, she seems excited that hes finally getting married and kita cant help but let out a laugh, ‘i can’t wait for the day’ and his granny lets out an agreement and the newly proposed to says a goodbye.</p><p>The new fiances  snuggle in bed, kitas head on atsumus chest , their arms splayed across each others bodies embracing each other and saying an i love you to each other before they drift to the nocturnal haven dreaming of each other and their day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>